GRAND SCHOOL WEAPON
by El Chocks
Summary: Capitulo 1: Esto se me hace conocido. Nuestros personajes favoritos ahora tendrán una vida común y corriente... Bueno si le puede decir así. Humor y Tonterias al pormenor con algo de romance, ¿Por qué no?


_**Grand School Weapon**_

(Las edades de todos los alumnos circulan entre 15 y 19 años, las chicas y chicos usan el típico uniforme escolar de las series de los 90´s, aunque las faldas de las chicas son demasiado cortas por propuesta de Death Scythe Spirit, los chicos usan pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra; sus personalidades no coincidirán al 100% pero eso será lo interesante)

(Los paréntesis significan pensamientos míos o de los personajes, ya lo verán)

Un lunes por la mana en la prestigiosa Grand School Weapon, bueno en realidad no tan prestigiosa y bueno nadie sabe por qué el nombre está en ingles si hablan castellano, en fin, en esta escuela ningún día es común, en especial para la clase 2-A la cual está a punto de empezar el regreso a clases después de unas no tan merecidas vacaciones.

Había pocos estudiantes en el salón, las clases aún no daban inicio pero solo unos cuantos habían llegado a tomar la clase, (lo más matados y los personajes de relleno) ya se encontraba ahí una chica de cabello rubio junto con una chica de cuerpo bastante llamativo (Maka y Tsubaki las únicas personas coherentes y con una madurez mayor de 10 años de todos los que podían haber en esa aula)

Maka.- No puede ser es el primer día y Soul no llega, de seguro otra vez se quedó dormido, parece un niño pequeño.

Tsubaki.- ¿Un niño pequeño? El otro día Black Star se peleó con un niño de seis años que no quería darle el último globo rojo de un puesto de regalos, ¡UN MALDITO GLOBO ROJO!, reto al niño a una pelea a muerte con picahielos, obviamente el niño comenzó a llorar y su padre llego para ver que sucedió y bueno…

Maka.- ¿Qué pasó entonces Tsubaki?

Tsubaki.- El padre del niño era un Yakuza y venía con todos los yakuzas de la zona para acabar con Black Star, retaron a Black a pelear pero justo cuando pensé que moriría, el idiota se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a hacerles señas obscenas a los yakuza y escapamos juntos, en fin creo que no podemos ir como a diez distritos de la ciudad, después de eso se tiño el cabello de azul para que no lo reconocieran en la calle y ¡quiso hacerme lo mismo a mí!

Maka dejo su libro de novecientas hojas sobre el flujo del tiempo y la distancia en física cuántica para sacar su maquillaje, podrá ser una cerebrito pero también tiene esos momentos como una chica normal.

¿?.- ¡Oh bellezas radiantes del tesoro de la juventud es un placer volver a compartir salón con ustedes otra vez!

Maka.- ¡Por qué tú! Acaso cometí algún pecado o daño grave en mi vida anterior para ser castigada de esta forma.

¿?.- ¡Oh Darling no tienes nada que temer a nuestro amor prohibido! Y no pongas esos ojos Tsubaki-chan, está bien tener celos, pero hay mucho para las dos, ¡YO EL GRAN OX! (el enamoradizo de la clase y con su típico peinado estúpido, pervertido que solo se le puede comparar con Spirit)

¿?.- ¡Quieres cállate ya, calvo estúpido! (De la nada una patada dinámica golpea la calva de Ox y hace que choque contra la pared)

Ox.- ¿¡Pero por que Kim- chan, porque me golpeas de esta manera?! Lo que les dije a ellas no es verdad, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y tu hermoso cabello rosa.

Kim.- Calla imbécil, por engañarme son $500.00 dólares y $100.00 por haberme visto las panties cuando te golpeé.

¿?- No puede ser, ni si quiera han dado el toque para clases y ustedes ya empiezan a armar alboroto, porque aposte en las carreras de caballos con Spirit, otra vez en este grupo de ineptos y delincuentes.

Un portazo retumbo en toda el aula, era un hombre de alrededor de unos veintitantos años el que entraba, destacaba inmediatamente por sus rastas y su musculatura que imponía temor a cualquier persona que lo viera, era nada más y menos que Sid Baret el profesor de sociales, educación física, conserje y cualquier otra cosa que cubra para pagar sus deudas.

Tsubaki.- ¡No sea tan duro con nosotros Sid sensei he cierto que no somos el mejor grupo pero nos esforzamos para ser mejores!

Sid.- ¡Eso ni sus madres se los creen! Son el peor de toda esta escuela, y estamos hablando de una de las peores escuelas del país, ¡no solo del país, sino de todo el mundo! ¡Somos el primer resultado en google al poner peor preparatoria del mundo!

Ox.- Bueno pero somos lo mejor de lo peor, eh que dice Sid sensei.

Sid.-No puede ser (preferiría morirme y revivir como zombie), y bueno donde está el resto del grupo, a estas horas ya habría un incendio, un buffet de abogados por un desastre provocado o una invasión alienígena.

¡YUHUUUU! ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ EL UNICO E INNIGUALABLE BLACK STAR!

Maka.- Adiós día de tranquilidad.

Blac Star.- ¡Hey Sid sensei que hay! ¡Nos volvemos a ver!

Sid.- ¡Hey pero si es mi alumno y compañero de limpieza favorito! ¿Oye pero que te hiciste en la ncabeza? Tú tmabien empiezas a ser de esos niños raros que se visten como personajes de caricaturas, juntarte tanto tiempo con Kid te ha afectado, antes eras chévere Black

BS.- Claro que no Sensei, es una larga historia, yo jamás me vestiría así, yo le voy al Necaxa.

Maka.- ¡¿EH, dijo limpieza Tsubaki?!

Tsubaki.- Los rumores dicen que Sid sensei estudiaba aquí cuando era joven y como no podía pagar la matricula, trabajaba de conserje, hasta que un día encontró un bebé abandonado y lo tomo por hijo y desde entonces ambos viven en la casa de limpieza de la escuela.

Maka.- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Todo eso es mentira, en primera esta es una escuela pública, en vacaciones conocimos a los padres de Black Star y la escuela no tiene una casa para el conserje!

Tsubaki.- Pero eso me lo dijo Black Star, el jamás me mentiría.

Maka.- Hay Tsubaki, eres tan ilusa, es una lástima que tengas un compañero así…

Sid.- Bueno a ver sigamos, ¿Soul Evans? ¿Está aquí el chico Evans?

BS.- ¿Oh Soul? No lo he visto desde que nos peleamos con aquellos Yakuza y nos fuimos a burlar de Kid por su feo cosplay de L.

Sid.- De seguro está dormido o en una fiesta llena de alcohol y drogas, estos jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que hacen, deberían de invitarme a mí, aún sigo un joven entre joven, chaviza entre chaviza.

Mientras que el profesor Sid seguía hablando acerca de sus años de jóvenes, los alumnos siguieron en su plática casual, hasta que termino de hablar y recordó que no ha terminado de pasar lista.

Sid.- Bueno donde me quede, haber veamos… ¿Dead the Kid? ¡¿ Dead the Kid?! Otro chico que llega tarde, ser el hijo tendrá sus ventajas (_maldita sea a este no lo puedo reprobar_), ¿Liz Thompson? ¿Paty Thompson? ¡Qué demonios pasa con estos chicos, siempre llegan tarden!

BS.- ¡Maldito Kid siempre quiere sobresalir sobre mí! No dejare que eso pase (en su ataque de ira Blak golpeo la pared de carton y dejo un hoyo donde se podía ver la clase de alado)

Maka.- ¡Black Star idiota! Acabas de hacerle un hoyo a la pared!

BS.- Tranquila Maka, esto se arregla con durex, siempre traigo uno conmigo, aparte de ser el conserje soy el encargado de darle mantenimiento a la escuela, de hecho las bancas donde estamos sentados las hice yo.

Maka.- Eso explica los tornillos que sobre salen, ¡Auy! Me pinche el dedo, creo que me va dar hepatitis o algo así por tu culpa Black Star.

Mientras que Black Star y Maka dicustian y Sid seguía pasando lista a los alumnos, un chico de cabello gris y de aspecto somnoliento tocaba la puerta sin muchas ganas.

Sid.- Bueno más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Cuál es su excusa señor Evans?

Soul.- Bueno en realidad no tengo ninguna excusa que dar, no tena ganas de venir y me quede viendo dora la exploradora (Soul Evans, el chico cool de la clase y amor platónico de Maka)

Sid.- No puedo culparlo, yo jamás me pierdo Dora la exploradora, pero no puedo dejarlo así como si nada, siéntese alado de la señori… O señor Chrona o lo que sea.

Soul.- ¡NI MUERTO ME SIENTO CON ESE DESVIADO!

Chrona.- _Ven aquí Soul-Bpy, no te morderé (_Chrona, el travesti de la clase, usa el mismo uniforme que la chicas, aunque su cara engañe sus piernas velludas de hombre lo delante, iuyy que asco, esta imagen jamás la borrare de mi inocente mente_)_

Soul.- ¡Sid sensei por favor prometo no volverlo hacer! Aún no me recupero de la vez que me puso a cuidar un huevo en la clase de orientación.

_Inicio del flashback_

_Sid.- Muy bien yo seré su profesor de orientación, nuestro primer proyecto será cuidar un bebé eso les ensañara que no deben de tener a esta edad y si ese tipo de cosas aburridas, etc. Por cierto el huevo lo compre con mi sueldo y es mi desayuno el que rompa el huevo lo reprobare por el resto de sus vidas hasta sus nietos de tercera generación, aunque signifique convertirme en un zombie._

_Soul (pensando dentro de sí mismo).- Bien, nueva escuela, nuevas compañeras, me pregunto quién será mi compañera, mmm esa chica rubia no está nada mal y parece que tiene una hermana, se ven algo más grandes pero nada mal, y esa chica de cabello negro largo tiene unos buenos pechos jeje… ¡Espera que es eso! Ah no, ¿es una tabla? Naaa es solo una chica sin pechos, y encima leyendo un libro, bahh es bonita pero no es mi tipo, si termino algún día con ella que un travesti me parta en dos jajaja._

_Sid.- Bien, Soul Evans harás equipo con Chrona._

_Soul.- ¿Chrona? ¿Es nombre chica? Qué raro, bueno como sea; ¡Chrona!, ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿?.-¡ Yuhuuuu, aquí estoy guapo!_

_Soul.- Lo sabía una chica y encima tiene una hermosa voz, espero que tenga un hermo.._

_Chrona.- Hola guapo, me llamo Chrona, eres muy apuesto aunque algo pequeñito, pero no importa, ¿qué dices si dejamos lo del huevo y mejor pasamos a lo de verdad?_

_Soul.-…._

_Chrona.- Tanta belleza te ha dejado sin habla, eh pequeño (Soul aún no se podía creer lo que veía, era un chico más alto que él, usaba la misma falda que las demás chicas, su único defecto eran las piernas de futbolista que no se ha rasurado en meses)_

_Soul.- Esto es un error verdad… ¿Eres Chrona? ¿Es nombre de chica vedad?_

_Chrona.- Oh primor que la imagen no te engañe… Se hacer lo mismo que una chica pero mejor (a estas alturas Chrona ya estaba susurrándolo a Soul en la oreja algunas cosas cochambrosas que solo podrían caber en la cabeza de una Fujoshio de una señora que lee 50 sombras de grey)_

_Soul.- ¡Aléjate de mí aberración, aun soy virgen! (en ese momento corrió tan rápido que llego a la esquina y se tiró en posición fetal mientras que se mecía sobre sí mismo)_

_Black Star.- ¡Jajajaja Soul aún es virgen! No te preocupes el gran Black Star te ayudara! (estúpido Soul yo todavía lo soy y yo que iba a pedirte ayuda)_

_Sid.- ¿Hey chico que te paso? ¿Estás bien?_

_Soul.- No profesor, hay un vacío dentro de mí, me han dicho cosas que jamás pensé que se podrían hacer con mi cuerpo… Quiero volver a casa._

_Y esa es la historia de cómo Soul perdió dos meses de clase entre rehabilitación psicológica por el daño que Chrona le provoco, y entre una demanda con orden de restricción._

_Fin del flashback._

Sid.- Cierto, muy bien entonces ve con al cerebrita, digo con la Señorita Albarn, y tú desviado digo, Chrona ve y trabaja con Black Stark.

BS.- ¡NAAAAAANIIII!

Chrona.- Tranquilo Star-Boy te dare un trato preferencial al igual que Soul- Boy, ve aquí (al igual que el año pasado Chrona hizo la misma estrategia aunque Black no se dejó e hizo uno de sus típicos puñetazos con electricidad y rayos)

Chrona.- ¡Oh si baby, golpéame más! ¡Así es como me gusta!

Black Star.- ¡QUE DEMONIOS, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Chrona.- ¡Vuelve a qui perra te amo! (entonces Chrona empezó a llorar y todos en la clase no entendieron por qué Black salió como si fuese quincena para retirar el sueldo)

Sid.-A dónde demonios fue ese pequeño (_Me recuerda a mí de pequeño, cuando corría de la policía junto con Spirit y Stein, que días)_

Mientras tanto en una parte de la escuela, un chico de cabello azul se escondía hábilmente de su captor.

BS.- Maldición un poco más y pierdo algo más que la virginidad trasera, ¡Hey esperen!, ese es sin duda alguna… ese tipo; puedo perdonar que Chrona intente tomar la gran pureza de mí, Blak Star, pero jamás perdonare que otro destaque más que yo, Maldito Kid, encima llegas más tarde que yo y vas con dos tías buenísimas y yo solo con una, ¡Y es mas alto!¡Y no vives en una caja de cartón, eso es imperdonable!

¿?.- ¡Hey Kid date prisa! Llevamos un gran retraso y encima no traemos el uniforme.

En el pasillo principal iban caminando dos chicas agarradas de la mano de un chico que a primera vista podría ser su novio de ambas, aunque más que unas novias, aprecian sus niñeras, guardaespaldas, mejores amigas, mamas, etc.

¿?.- Olvidas que soy el hijo del Director de esta escuela, Liz no tienes por qué preocuparte, nosotros seremos el mejor trio de Cosplay, por eso te digo que no te preocupes, la escuela solo es un paso más hacia el estrellato, seremos actores de Dorama y estrellas de música.

Liz.- ¡No seas idiota! Yo ya no quiero seguir usando estos tontos vestidos de enfermera, mucama, enfermera… ¡aunque me quedo con el de Enfermera! (Liz Thompson, la hermana mayor y la razón de Kid en sus momentos de Otaku)

Patty.- Oneee chan no seas aburrida y divierte, me gusta mi vestido de Mucama, quiero uno de una Jirafa (Patty la hermana menor, mas inmadura que Black Star y Dead the kid juntos, aunque muy tierna)

Dead the Kid.- ¡Ya les he dicho que esto del cosplay no es un juego, próximamente haremos nuestro cosplay de Star Wars y necesito que estén listas!

Liz.- ¡ES LENCERIA LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS! HE VISTO ESA PELICULA Y QUIERES QUE NOSOTRAS USEMOS ESE CONJUNTO CUANDO LA PRINCESA FUE TOMADA COMO ESCLAVA, KID IDOTA, SI USAMOS ESO TE JURO QUE DESTRUIRE TUS CARAS DE YUGIOH.

Kid.- Pleasseee forgive me, no me hgas esto, es lo más valioso que tengo junto con is figuras de saint seiya, mis videojuegos, mangas, mis peluches, mis trajes de cosplay, mis dvd´s, etc. Pero nooo, ¿haríamos juntos recuerdas?

BS.- ¡Hey Kid Bastardo! Déjate de hacer el chulo y ten un duelo conmigo o ¿acaso tienes miedo hijo del director?

Kid.- ¿Ehh quién eres tú?

Bs.-Bastardo… Soy yo el inigualable y único ¡BlACK STAR!

KId.- MMM me suena tu nombre, nos conocemos de algún lado o convención de anime, tu cosplay me gusta, ¿es de algún anime? Si lo que quieres es tener un duelo de cosplay te lo has ganado chico.

BS.- ¡COMO TE ATREVES, FUIMOS JUNTOS EL AÑO PASADO, NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE MATERNIDAD INFELIZ! TÚ Y YO TUVIMOS INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS EN NAVIDAD, ¡SOY YO MADLITA SEA, BLACK STAR!

Kid.- ¡OH Black! Eres tú, dime también ya empezaste a ser cosplay, ahora solo falta Soul, juntos haremos el mejor trio de Shonen. Aunque no me decido si hacerlo de Ranma ½ o de caballero de piscis.

BS.- Oye idiota te estas escuchando a ti mismo, harás que Chrona te quiera atar y te lleve a un muelle abandonado. No tienes remedio para ser tan Otaku.

¿?.- Hey tú el idiota de caballo azul, que estás haciendo en nuestro territorio, Pero si mira quién es, que bonito te ves Black, ahora también te juntas con el raro hijo del director, no tienen remedio tendré que darles una paliza.

Black.- No puede ser… tú eres, pero a ti te expulsaron por vandalismo, no tienes que estar aquí (maldita sea, este tipo que hace aquí a él si lo detesto, maldito rubio que me robo el protagonismo el año pasado).

_(Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo de Grand School Weapon, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, aún quedan muchas más ideas, más profesores y alumnos que presentar, al igual que personajes secretos, ¿Quién podrá ser este personaje misterioso que ha retado Black? Así que si les gusto sigan pendientes en el próximo capítulo) Si han venido aquí de los Ecos del Valor espero que esta historia os guste, con el final de los Ecos del valor, entrare de lleno a este fic, nos leemos pronto._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
